


Dangerous Love ~ Larry Stylinson

by KingStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingStylinson/pseuds/KingStylinson
Summary: Louis Tomlinson was in a abusive relationship with Nick Grimshaw who is his legal dom. Louis goes to the club with his friends and meets Harry Styles. Harry Styles is apart of One Direction and a gang. Read Dangerous Love to find out what happens.





	1. Part One

"Louis", Nick yelled to me, I was doing my french one homework for uni, "Get in the room." I cringed. I hated the word 'room' because for others it meant a place to sleep and make love but for me it was a place where I was punished or forced to please Nick. I got up from my office and walked up the marble stairs and down the even longer hallway to the 'room'. "It fucking took you long enough." Nick almost yelled.

Before I could apologize I was being handcuffed and shoved onto the bed. I knew Nick was using me to please himself again so I brought myself to the zone where I thought of a better life. I kept myself in that zone until after Nick undid the handcuffs and left the room. After I knew he was gone I got up and went to the bathroom. I had tears streaming down my face my shoulder had bruises all over them.

My body shook the tears coming down faster. Hiccuping as I turned around I found red hand prints all over my bum. I changed into some clothes and went back to my office to finish my homework. About 30 minutes later I got a text from Josh. He wanted to know if I could go to one of the gay bars in town.

I went to Nicks room and knocked on his door. "Come in." he said.

"Sorry sir I know you're busy but Josh asked if I could go with to a gay bar, may I?" I was really hoping Nick would say yes because I couldn't standing being in the same house as him any longer.

"Ill let you go. Text me when you're coming home." I was filled with joy seeing as that I could leave. 

"Thank you sir." I said shutting the door. I had about an hour left to get ready as Josh said he was leaving at 9:45pm to get me. I took a shower, put on my red pants, stripped shirt and toms. I styled my hair into a fringe. I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs.

"I'm leaving sir." I yelled to Nick an then left with Niall and Josh. It took around 15 minutes to get there and we were just listening to 5sos the whole time. We all got out of the car and walked into the bar. We order a few drinks but of course in no time I was drunk. "I- I'm going on the f-floor." I stuttered and Josh just nodded staring at Niall.

Men were grinding on me but i just walked past them until a curly haired boy caught my attention. I felt his hard on through his jeans. "Hey love let me take you to my place?" curly said.

"Okay!" the green eyed boy grabbed my hand. Soon we were in the back of a range rover. A man drove the car farther and farther from the bar and Nick's flat. A small moan escaped my mouth as curly started to palm me. 

"My name is Harry by the way." He whispered into my ear before he playfully nibbled on it.

"I'm Louis." I said. We pulled into a long drive way. Harry was helping me out of the car. I stood and looked at my feet and then looked up my mouth dropped open seeing a mansion with many cars ranging from Roles Royce, Rang Rover, Lambos and more. Harry took my hand and walked me into his house. I heard people talking but Harry lead me to an elevator. 

Harry hit the 14th floor button and as soon as the doors closed Harry started putting his hands all over me and kissing me. I let out a moan escape again. I was soon being dragged out of the elevator down a long hall to a room with a light blue door.  
"Okay love," Harry started to say to me, "I need you to strip for me." My eyes widened as he pulled me into the room.

My eyes started to fill with tears."Please no." I coughed out. I tried to make myself black out so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

"We need him to calm down." said an unfamiliar voice freaking me out.

"No please don't." I said I was shaking and crying so hard I felt like I was going to puke.

"Louis please its Harry," I instantly snapped out of it and started to calm down, " My friends, Liam and Zayn" and I want to help you. Would you please help us help you and tell us whats wrong?"

"N-nick he used me t-o please himself." I wanted to try to black out again.

"Ok Louis can you show us your torso?" Liam asked. I looked hesitantly to Harry and slowly stood up. I lifted my shirt. "could you turn around?" I slowly turned around. I winched as a cold hand touched the bruise Nick made earlier.

"Ok Louis may we see your bum? You can lay down when we check and if we hurt you tell us." I slowly slid my pants and boxers down and laid on the bed.

"Yeah we need to bring him to the 2nd floor. Zayn can you grab a wheel chair?" Liam asked and Zayn left to go get one.

"Louis love who did this to you?" Harry asked ready to beat the shit out of anyone who hurt me.

"N-Nick Grimshaw. He was my dom." I said scared because of what Liam said. Zayn came rushing back into the room with a wheelchair and gown. Harry helped me carefully put it on. I winched while sitting on the chair. Harry let out a small growl.

"Louis needs stitches and will most likely be in here for a month." Liam said to Harry. I was given a shot and slowly fell asleep. I woke up the next day my bum was on fire. I groaned and looked around I saw Harry sitting next to me.

"How do you feel love?" Harry asked hitting the call button.

"My arse hurts." I crocked out. Harry laughed.

"I know, I know." Harry said. Liam and Zayn walked into the room.  
Liam and Zayn check on me and then left. I was going to spend awhile in here but in the mean time me a Harry got to know each other. I knew I was falling in love fast and hard.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' in the hospital so Harry wants to get to know him better.

RECAP:

_I knew I was falling hard and fast._

NOW:

It had been about 3 days from when I first came home with Harry. I knew for a fact Nick was losing his shit but I did not have my phone and honestly I was feeling better. I was laying thinking about how I had always dreamed of a better life and how this may be it. I was smiling like a goof and I'm sure Harry must have thought I was nuts when he walked in. "Hi curly." I said looking at his curly hair and green eyes.

"Hi twink." He said smiling back. He smelled like a mix of cigar and whisky. But I liked it. "How do you feel?" He said looking like he had a bit of pain in his eyes.

"Much better." I said making sure to keep eye contact and a smile. He nodded slowly looking away to the TV. I could help but look at him. He turned back towards me after a bit.

"How old are you?" He asked his smile seeming to fade. 

"Umm.... I'm 18. Why? How old are you?" I said continuing to stare into his eyes.

"Lou I'm 22." He said but smiling again. I could tell he was relived that I'm 18 but I'm also kinda offended that he thinks I'm really a twink.

"Well then it's legal." I giggled.

"You really are a twink," he flashed his prefect white teeth. He wasn't just smiling with his mouth but his eye's. " so if you do not mind me asking but how did you become Nicks sub?" I felt anger. Not towards Harry but to Nick. I could never forgive him for what he did.

"I'm sorry Harry I just... I can't talk about it now." I almost started crying but he came and held me. Truly something I needed and didn't ever get. I haven't been held with such care in ages. The way he held me almost as if I was fragile and would break with one little mistake. 

A couple days later Liam said I could go considering I was just left with bruises. I was a mess I didn't want to go back to Nick but I didn't want to be a problem for Harry. But Harry had already told me to stay and that they got a room for me all set up. I was brought to my room by a little blond boy who couldn't seem to stop smiling. The room was nice but it kinda reminded me of Nick which made me feel sick but I wasn't going to say anything seeing as Harry was nice enough to let me stay here.

The floors were marble with a king sized bed right in the middle of the room. A flat screen TV on the wall so I could watch it from the bed. The bathroom was about as big as my office at Nick's (so it was big).  The room was light pink with gray and rose gold accents. There was nothing the wardrobe though so that kinda sucked.

After a while I heard a knock on my door and in walked Harry."Hi Harry."

"Hi Louis." He was smirking. I giggled but I didn't know what was going on.

"Yes curly?" I asked.

"Well Lou bear, do you want to go out to town and maybe going shopping?" He was all awkward. But it was cute.

"Are you asking me on a date curly?" He blushed "Ill take that as a yes. Let me shower first. Do you have an clothes I could barrow?" He came back with a rolling stones tee and ripped jeans. He left so I could shower. I styled my hair and changed into his clothes. His jeans way to baggy so I rolled them up and put on my toms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! You can follow me @rainbow.larry.stylinson on IG for chapter updates and more. All the love Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! You can follow me on IG @rainbow.larry.stylinson. All the love Xx


End file.
